


To Quote a Friend

by anistarrose



Category: Infinity Train (Cartoon)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Gen, Post-Episode: The Ball Pit Car, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-20 04:37:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20221924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anistarrose/pseuds/anistarrose
Summary: One-One tries to reassure Tulip after the events in the Ball Pit Car.





	To Quote a Friend

**Author's Note:**

> A little ficlet expanding on the running theme of blaming yourself for things that are beyond your control, because Amelia’s monologue to Tulip in Episode 8 was… really something.

“I’m so sorry,” Tulip whispers. Her voice is nearly drowned out by the sound of Not-Atticus throwing himself against the window separating him from Tulip and One-One. “This is my fault.”

“What do you mean, Miss Tulip?”

“I mean that I could’ve prevented this!” Tulip sobs, whirling around to face One-One. “I brought Atticus along even though I knew it was dangerous, and now he’s…” She buries her head in her hands.

“My memory’s foggy, but I thought it was _his_ choice to come…”

“Then I shouldn’t have let him! Or I should’ve protected him better, or — or —”

Tulip’s voice cuts off, and One-One doesn’t say anything for a while afterwards either.

  


_A hand crisscrossed with glowing green lines rips him from his rightful position and hurls him towards the floor. Lights flicker, plunging him into near-complete darkness._

_“This is your last chance, One! Make me a car where Alrick is alive!”_

_“I told you, I **can’t**! It’s not what the train is for!”_

_A vicious smile lights up, illuminated by the green glow._

_“We’ll see about that. Oh, when I’m in charge, we’ll see…”_

_“It won’t work! You’ll just end up making broken cars —”_

_A boot hits him, hard, and he barrels into the wall. He tries to scuttle away, but everything begins to fade — the numbers, the smile, the voice… _

_“That’ll be your fault, then. I wouldn’t have to do this if only you’d been a better Conductor…”_

  


“I know what it’s like,” One-One finally says, “to think that if you had just been _better_, things would’ve been different.”

Head still in her hands, Tulip peeks out at him between her fingers.

“And to quote a very good friend of mine… I speak from experience when I say this isn’t your fault.”

Tulip gives him a weak nod and a strained smile before she turns back to stare at Not-Atticus. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, comments are appreciated as always!
> 
> This fic is also on [tumblr,](https://anistarrose.tumblr.com/post/186963557206/im-so-sorry-tulip-whispers-her-voice-is) and if you enjoyed, you might also enjoy [this post-canon fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20192683) I wrote recently!


End file.
